When I Married You
by Kireina-Ame
Summary: Marriage is a journey. Family is a gift. And love is a blessing. Is is the story of Goku and Chichi's marriage through the years.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** This is my own personal head-canon. Please imagine this based in a more serious/realistic DBZ universe (no offense to the anime/manga, of course, it's just that there's so much exaggeration or silliness just for the sake of comedic effect). I figure I have creative license to my own version in my mind and I'm hoping others enjoy it as well. This will be a multi-chapter, non-plot story so the flow might feel strange (think of it as organic rather than structured). Each scene is just a snippet of their life together - and some might be smutty!

Welcome to my head-canon of Goku and Chichi's life together!

* * *

 **Marriage - Part 1**  
Words: 6,543  
Rating: M

" _For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul."  
– Judy Garland_

* * *

It was one week after the World Martial Arts Tournament when Goku arrived, just as he said he would. Preparations were underway for the hasty wedding ceremony that Chichi decided to keep small, simple, and quick. The only special request she made was for a banquet dinner immediately following, in hopes of pleasing her future husband. She remembered well how much Goku appreciated a well-supplied buffet.

"Goku-sa… why are you marrying me?" She asked shyly, her hands wringing together as they walked side-by-side.

His feet paused momentarily at the question, "Because I asked you and you said yes?"

"No, I mean… Why did you ask me? When I realized you didn't mean to make that promise as a kid… I would have just left you alone about it." As much as she tried to keep the disappointment off her face, it didn't quite work. She opted instead to turn away under the guise of looking out at the lake. All of the delicate pink flowers were in bloom, so much like they were back when she met Goku here many years ago.

"It didn't seem fair _not_ to ask you after you spent all that time waiting for me," he confessed innocently, one hand rubbing the back of his neck in thought. "And it's not like I ever considered anyone else to marry instead."

"So it's just because there was no one else that brought up marriage before?"

"I'm not sure, Chichi. It just felt right," he said with half a shrug. "After the tournament I asked Krillin and the others more about this 'marriage' thing too. I think it just makes sense."

"How do you figure that?" Chichi finally glanced back over to him, openly curious.

"Well, they said that people marry each other when they like each other and they have things in common. We're both fighters and you're the strongest girl I've ever met – and I really like that about you." He paused momentarily, considering all of the other confusing details his friends threw at him at an alarming speed. He figured one day he'd make sense of the rest of it. "I figured that marriage sounded kinda nice, like how it was when I was a boy at Kame House."

"That's not what marriage is about, Goku."

"Oh… Then I think I'm missing the concept. A lot of what they told me was confusing." He admitted openly. The older he got, the more of the world around him he realized he didn't understand. It was like everyone else took a class about life that he slept through and now it was hard to catch up.

Chichi stopped their walk and Goku followed suit without hesitation. She turned to look out at the lake, enjoying the way the light played over the water as she searched for the right words. She was coming to learn more about the boy-turned-man that captured her heart and she accepted that there was so much that he had never been taught. He was a far cry from stupid, after all he lived off the land by himself for years and could strategize a fight with the greatest ability she'd ever seen. He had just been so isolated from society that culture and social norms were all brand new to him.

"You marry someone because you love them. You want to spend your life with them. You want to have children, a family, together. You want to be there to support them through the bad times and be there to celebrate the good times. You want them to be who you see first in the morning and the last person at night. You want to grow old with them. And, if you're lucky, have them with you all through eternity. Marriage is about _that_ kind of love. Didn't your grandfather teach you about that?"

"No… It never came up, I guess…" He responded softly as he carefully considered her explanation.

"I think that's why he was so happy to have you around, Goku-sa. He was lonely without a wife. But with you he had a family." Chichi turned to him with a smile that he immediately answered with one of his own. He had to admit, everything she mentioned sounded really nice. Despite being pretty good at it, he was never his happiest when he was alone. With Chichi, that would never happen again. She would be his single constant in an unpredictable life. It sounded like something he didn't realize he wanted before.

"I think it will be nice to have a family with you, Chichi."

Unable to keep her beaming smile from her face, she grabbed Goku's hand and replied earnestly, "I will be the best wife I can for you, Goku-sa!"

* * *

She was married in her mother's cheongsam, made of the finest red silk and embroidered nearly to the bottom hem with thread weaved with actual gold. The golden clasp at her neckline alone was worth a small fortune. And the cut of the dress was a delicate balance between traditional and daringly modern. It hugged her body tight and only the slit on the sides allowed her to walk. The outfit was completed with sparkling pins to keep her hair up, small gems set on her earlobes, and delicate red slippers on her feet.

She thought it was beautiful. And for a moment, she thought Goku felt so as well. He certainly looked his fill at her body during the ceremony. Later during the feast she found that he was more confused than seduced, saying _"That doesn't look very practical to wear."_ She had been torn between being frustratingly upset or exasperatingly in agreement. But it was Goku after all. She had to remind herself that he valued things much differently than most men. Plus she was already becoming familiar with the extent of his lack of knowledge went it came to interpersonal and _private_ matters. So, through the feeling of rejection, she bit her tongue. He didn't mean it in any way against her, she knew. But what would it take to turn his eye and find her _attractive_ , as a wife should be to her husband?

Carefully hanging her mother's dress, wrapped in an airtight plastic case, in the closet of their new home together she found herself rethinking her plans for their wedding night. The lingerie some of the older ladies insisted she wear would most likely frighten or confuse her new husband. Besides, if she were to be honest, it was just an excuse she was using to not have to wear the thing. Even with the body of a well-toned martial artist, she felt too shy and inadequate to wear it with confidence. Maybe one day. But she was nervous enough as it was about her wedding night without the added pressure.

Chichi instead chose a pink silk robe to cover her body, clad underneath only in her underwear. She had to fight her instinct to wear more. But the thought of the act of removing each new layer just added to her anxiety. Besides, she trusted Goku. If ever there were a man to define 'goodness', it would be him. Even more than his seemingly inhuman strength, she loved him for his heart. There was no other man to whom she could give herself.

Speaking of, it was probably time to go check on Goku anyway. They split up to wash up for bed and last she saw of the warrior, he was setting the firewood in the coils of the soaker tub outside to build a bath for himself. She was impressed when she watched for herself as he carried the entire tub and coil system into their new backyard in the spot he thought was perfect. The sweet man even invited her in with him in the most innocent way. Maybe she should have accepted instead of shyly waving off his offer to allow her time to put away her mother's dress. But she chided herself at the time with the thought that maybe one day she may have a daughter to pass it down to because it needed to be carefully sealed.

"Goku-sa, are you – oh!" Nearly running herself into a bare chest of pure muscle, she felt the firm grip of his hands on her shoulders to steady her before she fell back.

"Hi, Chichi! You missed a great bath!" Standing with nothing more on than a towel wrapped low around his hips, he smiled at her completely unabashed. Despite the butterflies in her stomach feeling like they were doing a well-choreographed dance, she couldn't help the simultaneous reassurance in his simple joy.

"Maybe… next time I'll join you," she said softly, tearing her eyes aware from his exposed skin, feeling her own heat up in a blush.

"Yeah you should!"

When she realized that he seemed to be waiting on her for instructions of some kind, as he had been patiently doing all day, she timidly glanced up at him as she fiddled with the sash on her robe. "I suppose it's time, Goku-sa…"

"Time for what?"

"Time for… well… you know…"

"But I don't! What do we do next in this marriage thing?"

It took her a moment to blink through her disbelief. "For… consummating the marriage, Goku-sa." She could no longer make eye contact with any part of the man in front of him as her face burned all through her explanation. It was certainly frustrating and embarrassing having to explain and initiate all of these intimate rites of passage with him. "It's when we – uh – well… we're supposed to… um…"

"Is this when we're supposed to have sex?" Goku asked, arms crossed over his chest as he concentrated on remembering everything his friends had tried to explain to him.

With a gasp, dark brown eyes shot up at her husband. "So you _do_ know? Oh thank god!"

With a bashful grin and a hand at the back of his head, he couldn't help but laugh a bit. "Well, I don't really understand it, to be honest. I mean, I think understand the basics of what's supposed to happen but nothing Master Roshi taught seems to be quite right with how mad it always made Bulma. And I certainly don't want you to be mad like that."

Feeling disheartened once again, she sighed to herself. Well, at least that explains why she couldn't seem to interest her husband in the more physical side of their brand new relationship yet. So while she no longer took it personally that she basically had to beg him to kiss her earlier that day, she was now presented with a tougher task. She was almost afraid to ask but she figured this would be the best way to build the foundation of what she obviously had to teach him. And the cruel irony of being a virgin herself and having to teach her own husband about the birds and the bees was not lost on her. "What exactly did he try to teach you?"

"Well Master Roshi has these magazines that they said were 'dirty' and it's full of naked women and 'naughty' stories. I learned that somehow naked bodies are supposed to be really _interesting_ and private – though I'm not unsure of why. But I think that's why the girls always got mad when they found them, I guess. But he said sex was something pretty fantastic and I would understand why when I was older."

The new wife could almost feel a twitch develop in disturbed anger at the old man keeping such filth, let alone giving them to Goku, who she assumed was at the time a younger and even more innocent version of himself. Letting out slow breath to rid herself of that feeling, she nodded her head slowly at his confession. She tried her best not get flustered at his ignorance and instead focused on clearing up his confusion. She bit her lip in thought and mumbled, "Well… I suppose at least that much of what he said was true. Let me think of the best way to explain it…"

With a sudden jolt of inspiration, Chichi found herself taking her husband's hand in her own and leading him to sit down with her in their new living room, both completely forgetting their state of undress.

"I think I know how to best explain it! Ok, so you grew up in this wilderness, right?" After receiving his nod, knowing she had his full attention. "Do you know where baby animals come from? Birds, deer, rabbits?"

"Well, sure. Grandpa explained it to me once after I was chased down once by a bear during mating season. I interrupted them and they got pretty mad." Goku chuckled at the picture his wife made, her face caught between horror and hilarity.

After allowing herself a giggle and an eye roll – because _of course_ that sounds like Goku – she continued with renewed hope. "Well, people _also_ mate to make babies." Clearing her throat a bit, she could feel the skin of her face start to heat up at her own words. "But people also do it for _pleasure_ … for bonding with the person they love. Sex is more than just mating for people."

With a trembling hand, she slowly reached toward her husband – swallowing down her nerves so she could retain eye contact. "Our bodies connect… _here_ ," she said softly, placing her hand just barely on his towel covering his manhood. "And… _here_." She finished by taking his hand and leading it to be placed between her thighs and over her robe. She could feel the ever-so-slight pressure of his fingers against her body there and she shuddered.

Letting out a shaky breath, she watched as Goku glanced down at his hand. She noticed that he failed to pull away – and she made no attempt to move him. "I-I don't know how good I'll be at instructing you… I've never done it before…" she ended in a whisper.

"It's your first time too?" Gentle black eyes met her own. When she nodded timidly, he began to smile. "Then we'll learn together."

He was so sure, so easygoing about it that she fell a little more in love with him. A beautiful smile broke out on her face as she realized that she wouldn't trade him for anything, as unconventional as he was.

"How should we start?" His level of excitement was downright adorable. His body inching closer to hers in enthusiasm, she found herself a bundle of nerves, her stomach jumping as if exposed to electrical currents.

"Well… I… uh… H-how about we start with a kiss?"

* * *

"I really like kissing, Chichi." His voice was a puff of hot air against her face. His arms were wrapped around her in such an inexperienced but enthusiastic fashion. She knew he wanted to touch her but wasn't sure enough of himself to explore further, feeling a hand in her hair and one on her thigh as they laid back on top of their large, soft futon. Though the young bride thought even if this was as far as they could get tonight, she would be satisfied.

Adjusting the grip she was surprised she had on his bicep, she licked her bottom lip, pulling it slightly into her mouth to taste what lingered of him there. "Y-you're really good at it."

There was a brief boyish smile on his face before he leaned in again to take her mouth in his. Feeling his lips take charge so tenderly, experimenting and exploring her own, sent a thrill down to her toes. He gently kissed and tugged on her lips, first the top then bottom. When he felt her sigh against him he pressed closer, slanting his mouth over hers with increased boldness and tasting deep within her with his tongue.

If he learned how to have sex half as good as he did with kissing, then the only thing she needed to worry about is if she'd ever be able to get out of bed! She felt her head bend back as her mouth opened more under his, inviting more of him. She felt so wanted, so _desired_. With a little more self-confidence, she pulled her body closer so she could feel the heat off his skin and through her robe. She was rewarded with a shudder of his body and a slight tremble in his breath.

Releasing her mouth with a wet pop of air, her husband pressed his face into the smooth skin of her neck. "Chichi, kissing you is making me… Well, my thing is hard. I've never had that happen with someone before."

Though she told herself to stop being surprised at his combination of innocence and forthright attitude, she couldn't help but feel heat rush to her cheeks at his confession. "Th-that's supposed to happen… Goku-sa, if you're not comfortable continuing…" The thought that he would push himself to finish this act with her out of a sense of obligation was something her heart just couldn't handle.

To her satisfaction, he thought about it for a moment as she felt his lips tasting portions of her neck. She had to bite back a shiver as she leaned her head back to give him more access. The last thing she wanted him to do was think she didn't welcome his exploration and attentions.

"I want to, Chichi." His voice, usually so cheerful and playful, resonated in a lower register against the column of her neck. It was husky, almost needy, and suddenly she felt this was no longer about her being the teacher. "But I want to make sure you're comfortable too."

They may not have been words of undying love, but his concern thrilled her. If he only desired pleasure of the flesh, he wouldn't concern himself about her feelings, right? "W-Well… Let's take it slow then."

Whispering his agreement against her skin, she felt her husband's calloused hand move nervously to the tie around her waist, which had been barely holding her robe closed with all of the moving they had been doing. "Can I touch you?"

Unable to voice her answer back, a delicate trembling hand reached down to help him untangle the knot. Then she felt his fingers very carefully take the sides of her underwear and slide them down her legs. She pulled her knees up slowly as he slipped it off her body to be dropped on the floor. Laying back flat on the bed, her face flushed with the thrill of excitement and a twinge of fear, she bit her lip and closed her eyes. She wasn't sure if she was ready to watch him as he looked at her bare body for the first time.

* * *

Up to this point in his life, Goku never understood sexual desire. Sure he had been taught about the act itself, though he hardly ever gave it his full attention, but he never could grasp the appeal. But as he gently lifted the silk away from his wife's skin, folding the sides of the robe back to reveal her body, he did experience a certain magnetic force that he hadn't in the past. There was some kind of drive inside him to know her in a way he considered before.

His fingertips gently brushed down the center of her chest to her navel. Her pale skin was incredibly soft and she had gentle curves in places where he was all hard angles. Her body was different – and fascinating. This was so much better than any of those magazines his master had tried in vain to get him interested in. As his fingers traced patterns along the flesh of her chest and stomach, he heard soft pants and whimpers coming from his wife.

"Are you ok, Chichi?"

"Mm-hm," she reassured him without eye contact. He watched her lick her lips while her fingers clenched into the bed sheets beneath her. He was worried that she might be in pain or scared, but he was surprised that his body was telling him otherwise. With every tremble or sigh from her, he felt his muscles tense in anticipation as blood rushed south to his member. Somehow she made him _want_ something he hadn't experienced before. That particular part of his body only ever hardened like this from innocuous things: waking up in the morning, platonic touches when he would bathe himself, and other seemingly random events. He had even indulged in touching himself on a few occasions but it never felt truly satisfying or titillating. During those private moments, his body didn't feel the urges he experienced at simply seeing her, touching her. And as he had always been a curious fellow, he was not one to back down from something new.

She was so patient with him, during their week together before the marriage ceremony and everything up to now. And so far everything had proven to be well worth the education. And she was proving to become someone very important to him: his family. He only wanted to make this as special for her as possible.

"Tell me if I do something wrong, ok?"

"J-just touch me, Goku-saaah!" Her words were cut off in a gasp as he reached out to lay a hand over one of her breasts. He was starting to appreciate the signs of her pleasure and her sounds were definitely one of the easiest to learn. He then decided that sec must always be proceeded by lots of kissing.

Leaning over his wife, he tested the feel of her breast under his hand. The skin seemed even more delicate than the rest of her body and the texture was soft as he gave it a gentle squeeze. Chichi rewarded him with a sigh of enjoyment and he could feel the nipple harden under his palm. Maybe all of the guys were fascinated with breasts because of how sensitive they seemed to be for the women when they were touched, he figured. But he couldn't disagree that it felt pleasant from his side as well.

Lifting his hand from her chest, he decided to carefully touch the nipple between his fingers that had reacted so favorably to his touch. He smiled when he heard the anticipated whimper of approval and boldly decided to lean down and place his mouth over it instead. He wanted to be able to feel such softness against his lips and tongue. He kissed the underside of her breast and lingered there a moment. Then he lightly dragged his mouth up toward the erect nipple to give it a tentative lick.

"Oh!" She panted above him and he smiled. It was definitely gratifying to be able to affect her so.

"So soft…" He continued forward and wrapped his lips around the nipple to gently suck on it, savoring the taste of her skin. She panted softly as he tasted both of her breasts and enjoyed the feel of them against his rougher skin. Cupping both orbs in his hands in a careful hold, his mouth continued to taste and travel her skin – down her sternum, to her navel, and across the sensitive skin of her lower abdomen. He felt her muscles shudder as he licked his way down.

Suddenly stopping, he lowered his hands to grasp at her curved hips and he leaned himself back down to her body. Sniffing her lower stomach and dragging his nose against the heat of her skin he followed it down until – "Ahhhh! G-Goku-sa! W'what're you doing?"

He felt her small palms press against his forehead with nervous strength, as she halted his descent, his face pushed away. Did he mess up already?

"Did I do something wrong?"

"I-I just didn't… You c-can't just… That is…" Her cheeks were turning a charming shade of red that he rather liked – and he already learned not to tell her that she looked cute when she was angry or flustered. But it didn't stop the disappointment he felt.

"You smell different here. I wanted to learn more. Isn't this where I'm supposed to make you feel good?" He certainly remembered that this area is where girls and boys were the most different and this is where the 'action' took place. So what was he missing?

"I-It's just… a little embarrassing… for you to be so close…" She stumbled through her words, failing to remove her hands from his face as she kept him at a distance.

"Do you want me to stop?"

He watched as she cautiously lowered her hands from his face and clenched them tightly together against her chest. Without making eye contact with him, she shook her head. The young man was started to get confused by her mixed signals but she was no longer glaring at him or pushing him away.

"I promise to stop if you say so," he reassured her softly, not giving her time to respond before he settled back down on the bed, this time between her legs.

With a soothing tenderness, his large hands encouraged her thighs to relax, spreading them further apart to reveal her womanhood. Now he had seen a woman's private area before so nothing was shocking. But what he was enraptured by was the slickness of the dark pink tissue. This wetness, his nose told him, was were the scent was coming from. Without waiting for his memory to tell him if he knew anything about this part, his fingers reached out to stroke her with a feather-light caress. He heard Chichi moan in response and he smiled, rubbing his fingertips together to test the consistency of her lubrication.

Oh so _that's_ what it was for! In awe of his wife's body, he turned his attention back to her nether region. Without hesitation he set his face closer and licked up her arousal. He heard her strangled gasp and felt the fingers of one of her hands grip his shoulder. He had really only meant to explore her body and find what he was supposed to do to pleasure her. But now he found that merely exploring _was_ arousing her – and best of all, in turn, aroused _him_. Maybe he wouldn't be so bad at this, after all.

Goku went back to work, tasting and licking his wife. He drew patterns with his tongue around the soft petals that surrounded her center before carefully nibbling on them with his lips, careful to keep his teeth away from the soft tissue. He listened with bated breath with every new area he would touch, listening for her desire or displeasure with his attentions to commit it to memory. When he reached near the top of her delicate region, he found that the inner lips formed together to create a small hood that covered a small, round nub of tissue. Tentatively pressing the tip of his tongue to it, he was shocked to hear her let out a delightful moan. This special area must have been even more sensitive than the rest! He wrapped his lips around it and began to suck and lick at the elusive button. His wife's body immediately tensed up like a bow pulled taut and her fingers wove into his messy hair.

"Too much! Goku-sa!"

Releasing the intimate suction, he whispered an apology into her skin before using his tongue to softly tease instead. The fingers in his hair relaxed a bit from their original tight grip as he felt his wife return to her gradual climb of ecstasy. Between her sounds, her smell, the feel of her skin, he was becoming painfully hard against the futon underneath him. Now he understood the feeling of pent up passion and the urge to satisfy it.

But it was their first time and he promised to take it slow. Bringing his fingers up, he lightly stroked her opening, slicking her wet arousal around it in preparation. Ever so carefully he slipped his middle finger into her tight canal. He could feel Chichi tense up at the intrusion but managed to keep her distracted enough with his lips and tongue working on her. Feeling her hot, wet core surrounding a single finger was enough to make him shudder with intense desire that took him by surprise. How was he supposed to fit in here exactly? And once he did, how was he supposed to last? He certainly was not prepared for how good she would feel against him.

With incredible patience and willpower, the dark-haired man set a slow, calm pace as he rocked his finger back and forth inside her, rubbing against her upper wall with the pad of his finger. Keeping his mouth against her, kissing her swollen lips and nub as he went, he started to feel something building within his wife. The heady liquid her body produced seeped out around his finger and she no longer seemed to be holding herself back. There were no hands stopping him and the exhilarating gasps and moans from her mouth begged him for more. Removing his middle finger from her body, he spread more of her wetness onto his index finger before pushing both back into her. Her body was much more receptive this time as he realized it was adjusting to him.

"G-Goku-sa! I'm-!" Chichi panted hotly, suddenly reaching down to grab onto her husband. "I-I think I'm-!"

Interpreting her clutching hands as a request, he pulled his whole body up against hers, keeping his fingers tucked deep inside. He replaced his mouth with the thumb of his hand against the sensitive button, stroking it delicately in slow rhythm with his fingers. As his face passed her chest, he stopped momentarily to kiss her breasts before settling against her neck to kiss and nibble the skin under her ear.

He felt her arms wrap around his neck and torso. He wanted to feel so much more of her. He wanted to finish with her. He wanted to see her face. He wanted _everything_.

"T-touch me too, Chichi." It was a low, hot command/plea against her cheek when he removed the hand she wrapped around his midsection and guided her to his painfully needy member. He felt no fear or anxiety about his first time having someone's hands on him like this. Not with his wife. The only thing he felt was desire.

And Goku finally _understood_.

His little wife was too caught up in her body's trembling as her orgasm neared to hesitate at his soft demand. It was both relieving and insanely exhilarating to finally feel her soft palm and lithe fingers take hold of him, giving his manhood inexperienced but pleasing strokes. He leaned his body slightly against his arm that was still stimulating her between her legs, pressing a little more into her, as he started thrusting his hips into her hand. And when he felt her back arch, her legs shake, her knees squeeze against his hips, and watched as her face morphed into the most erotic expression he'd ever seen, he lost it. The tightness that developed in his lower back and loins released as he erupted into her hand and over her stomach and chest.

Both of their bodies shook with release as they came down from their first climax together. His body felt like it was made of jelly as he collapsed, partially on the woman beneath him as he tried to steer to his side. He fought the urge to sleep as he mentally chastised himself for his poor stamina. But as his dark eyes connected with the delightfully hazy and completely contented brown of his wife as they grinned at each other, he figured this kind of 'training' might be his favorite.

* * *

It wasn't long after that when they finally joined their bodies. When they finally crossed that milestone together, it was with full acceptance and understanding of their union. Chichi would not have traded it for the world. Her husband had somehow taught himself how to be an amazing and receptive lover and Chichi managed to set aside her modesty enough to enjoy openly pleasuring him as well. And to her, even the moments when they both had to laugh at their clumsiness were precious memories to her. That was her Goku, the man she loved since childhood.

Waking up with him sprawled across their futon was one of her favorite parts of the day. She was pretty sure he was never awake enough to realize it, but whenever she would kiss his cheek and slip out of bed, his arm would reach for her to try and pull her back. Some mornings he was quicker than her.

Of course, one of her least favorite parts of the morning was having to brush out the tangles in her hair. After the rather physically active time spent with her husband in bed, she'd often fall asleep immediately without time to tend to her hair. She was pretty sure that she'd have to start pulling it back at night or risk damaging it.

That wasn't the only way her routine had changed. Being Goku's wife for the span of a few short weeks, she already developed the habit of waking up early in the morning to prepare breakfast for him. She realized pretty quickly that he'd leave the house without a meal altogether if she wasn't awake before him. And while she appreciated everything he would do – gather firewood, clear trees around the house for her garden, catch fish for lunch, etc. – she felt like an unworthy wife if she didn't at least feed him well first. Though, she did love that smile he would give upon arriving home to find a meal set out on the table for him.

"This looks great, Chichi!" He was practically bouncing with excitement as he made his way into the kitchen, barely remembering to kick his shoes off at the door.

With bright eyes and a contented smile that belied her supposed annoyance, she waved a ladle threateningly at her husband. "You better wash up before you sit at the table!"

He nearly tripped over his own feet as he halted himself from pulling out the chair. Sending her a wink, he turned in the opposite direction to go wash up.

"Goku-sa!" the little wife projected her voice out as she began to dish up the remaining pieces of the meal. "We're going to have to take a trip to the grocer's. I don't think we were well prepared for the size of your appetite." Their home had been stocked with fresh meat, produce, and other cooking essentials which should have lasted them their entire first month, enough time to enjoy the honeymoon period, however she had been stocked to find that the only thing they hadn't run out of yet was rice, water, and the nonperishables. She honestly thought that he would eat them out of house and home in the future if it weren't for the large garden plot that they had started preparing. Hopefully, their main staples would be provided off the land.

"Aw but I don't want to go into town…" He somehow managed to whine while excitedly sitting down to the table and stacking his plate with food.

"Well, then at least I won't have to cook you meals for a while."

His eyes jerked up from his food in a panic, his mouth full. "Wah?! Buh ah wuf er foo!"

Chichi raised an eyebrow at his unmannerly attempt at conversation. "Don't talk with your mouth full." She sighed as he quickly slurped up what was left in his chopsticks and then, after just a few cursory chews, swallowed it all.

"I have an idea! Let's go fishing together later! We can catch what we need to eat for at least the rest of the week!"

And with a grin like that aimed only at her, she couldn't help but to concede.

* * *

If they were going to be fishing, Chichi couldn't figure out why her husband didn't have a fishing pole with him. They strolled together on a well-beaten footpath in the forest not far from their home toward a river-fed lake that Goku promised would be well worth the walk. And as eager as he was to leave the house, she didn't even have time to throw together a bag of items that they might need – no blanket to sit on, no bait or lures, no bucket for any fish caught, nothing!

Before she had the time to formulate her question about how they were going to go about this, her husband paused just long enough to grin at her. "Race ya to the lake!" And then he darted away from her at breakneck speed to the lake she assumed was just beyond the curved path in front of them. She could see the bright sun reflecting off the water's surface between the trees.

"Goku-sa! What in the world are you doing?!"

Her husband blinked over at her as he threw his shirt off, his hands already untying the sash at his waist that kept his pants up. "I'm getting in the water…?"

"What?! No! I mean why are you getting _undressed_?" She couldn't even bring herself to step closer to him or the lake until she got her bearings for what was happening.

"Well, I don't want my clothes to get wet." And he smiled at her like she should have known that answer before continuing to strip down to his skin. She averted her eyes in modesty while he piled all of his clothing and shoes together under a tree before jumping into the water.

This man she married, what was she to do with him? Of all the men on the planet, she had to fall in love with a nutcase.

* * *

"C'mon in the water, Chi. It's really fun and feels good." He leaned on his muscular arms, keeping most of his body under water, and stared at his wife. She had kept completely dressed, dry, and several feet from the water. And for some reason, he _really_ wanted to remedy that.

"No."

"There's nothing in here that will attack you. I'll protect you, I promise." He grinned with that boyish charm she had a hard time denying. But then again, he was asking her to get naked in the middle of the forest to skinny-dip with him.

"No! Are you crazy?! I am not getting naked out here!"

"Huh? But why? I've already seen yo-"

"That's not the point!" She yelled while covering her beet-red face. "We're outside and anyone could see!"

Tilting his head to the side, halfway between amusement and bafflement. "There's no one around for miles so I don't see why-"

"I said no!"

He watched her fidget for a while before standing up, brushing off her clothes, and angrily stomping away, all the while mumbling angrily to herself about 'finding something else to do while her husband played like a child.' Goku smiled, besotted despite her refusal, and watched her walking the edge of the lake away from him. He knew he'd eventually get her to swim with him. It was just a matter of time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** Sorry there's no smut in the second chapter. I just didn't feel like it fit in here. But that doesn't mean there won't be some in future installments! Otherwise, enjoy a few more peeks into the early marriage between Goku and Chichi!

* * *

 **Marriage - Part 2**  
Words: 3,198  
Rating: G

" _When you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible."  
– When Harry Met Sally_

* * *

Goku was learning little things about his wife. She was like a puzzle, or a riddle, and he was closer to solving it every day. And he more surprised himself at how much he enjoyed it. He learned that she hated being cold, that she couldn't stand mud on the floors, and that she loved to read at night. He knew that she liked to wake up early – she would say it was because she had so much to do, but he would often catch her watching the sunrise through the kitchen window instead of preparing breakfast. He liked the face she would make whenever he 'caught' her.

He realized that brushing her hair calmed and relaxed her. And at one point he had been so tempted to do it himself that he snatched the brush from her hand and began the slow, gentle process of grooming her himself. She had started to protest, he remembered, but let him do it. He watched her eyes close in the mirror in front of her and saw her shiver as he played with the smooth, soft strands. His hair didn't feel silky like hers. He learned something about himself too – he loved his wife's hair. Whenever they were intimate, he insisted on being able to run his fingers through it. It didn't take him long to realize that, while she enjoyed it in the moment, she would mutter angrily to herself the next morning when he began the process of detangling all over again.

He had come to understand that the times she yelled weren't because she decided she hated him and they weren't even threats leading to a physical confrontation. Yelling meant she was worried, scared, hurt, or protective. She had really let him have it on a few occasions that really stuck with him. When he returned from a particular brutal training session that even he had to admit was rather dumb. He had a nasty head wound from being thrown against a rock when he failed to control his own ki blast like he should have. She didn't hold back as she scolded him while simultaneously cleaning the blood from his hair and bandaging his head.

And he also learned that if he calmed her down instead of letting her get everything out that she needed to say, she would often cry. She said that crying made her feel weak and embarrassed – and she didn't like that. It didn't take him long to learn that he hated seeing her cry more than her yelling. In fact, he would say within the first few moments of seeing her tears and hearing those soft sounds, his heart broke and his mind went into a panic. They quickly made an agreement that she would only cry when no one else was around and only if he was there to make her feel better. So really, her yelling wasn't that bad.

Never before had Goku thought having a home, a family, could feel so nice. Sure, he had loved his grandpa and he missed him dearly. But he was so young when he lost him and he had grown quite used to being independent. But now that he was married, he was surprised at how pleasant it was. There was a sense of security, stability, and comfort in knowing that there was always someone expecting him. Someone wanting his company for no other reason than to simply be near him. It was unexpectedly satisfying. He decided he really liked married life.

He didn't eat meals alone anymore. Well, discounting the occasional fish he would catch and grill during particularly long training sessions. And his wife was particularly skilled when it came to cuisine. Certainly more than anything he could do himself. He would just catch food, grill over an open fire, and then consume, not every considering garnishment or flavor. Never before had he felt so spoiled than to be presented a lavish meal, meticulously presented and expertly seasoned. She would smile in such a sweet way when he thanked her with enthusiasm for every single dish.

He didn't sleep alone anymore. He was especially fond of the rare times he would wake up before Chichi, long before the sun came up. He would just breathe her in – the way hair silky hair would lay around her head in a dark halo on her pillow, the soft breaths she made in her sleep, and the way she would just ever-so-slightly smile when he pulled her in closer to the warmth of his body. He would easily fall asleep once again and steal a little more time before it was time to wake up. Often, he missed waking up with her and he'd rise to find himself alone in bed. She would tell him that it was her wifely duties. He just wish he had more time to enjoy the quiet sunrises in their bedroom together before she started fussing about chores and errands. But she was nothing if not dedicated.

He surprised even himself with how attached he became to her in such a short time. He would spend as much time as possible training and practicing his kata near the house just for the sake of being close to her. He hadn't once yet even considered leaving Mt. Paozu. He would even forsake heavy training on some days just so he could spend more time with her: listening to her read aloud to him, talking with her about nothing in particular, or helping with their growing garden. And he did all this not because she asked him to. Because he _wanted_ to.

And on the other hand, she was very quickly becoming his new reason to train, to push himself further, to be stronger. It was very likely that he'd never again have to fight against evil villains or stop an army or save another village. But just in case anything like that every came near his home, his wife, he wanted to be ready.

* * *

The area surrounding their home in the forests of Mount Paozu were calm and peaceful. Only the occasional carnivore or heavy storm could really threatened the serenity of the quiet woodlands. Just a quick walk from the back of the house was the garden, planted and sprouting, to provide fresh vegetables and roots for their meals. Next to it was a square of fenced in space for their chicken coop – complete with maturing hens. In the other direction of the house was a clearing created by Goku himself over the course of their marriage to be a stand-in training area. The ground firm for ideal agility and movement, yet still soft enough to fall on with the new growth of grass.

And it was here that her excitable husband got his wish to spar with his wife.

"You should put a little more force behind those swings, Chi."

She growled when he easily caught her hand in his, not allowing her to pull it back. The woman huffed in annoyance and blew a stray piece of hair out of her face before yanking her hand back with a little more force.

"You do know that you're a lot stronger than me, right? It's not like the reason we're sparring is because I think I could honestly beat you." Tightening her ponytail, she got back into her standard open position. She waited patiently for him to do the same.

"I know… But I think it'd be better if you used a little more power on those hits." He tilted his head in thought and Chichi figured there was more to it than what he was saying. "You can be very quick and I think those hits could be an advantage for you."

"I'll keep that in mind, Goku-sa. Now get back into position!" Her pride could only take so much and right now he didn't even look like he was taking her seriously. If he wouldn't even respect her ability enough to _look_ like she was about to attack, she would throw him into a tree!

It took him a few moments before he sighed and relented. His stance changed to bring his center of gravity a bit lower as he brought his arms up. "I just want you to be as strong as possible."

Her feet moved quickly as she stepped into his space and began her attack. Her arms moved quickly in their strikes as her steps had him moving back to avoid them, but still he was faster. Not a single blow landed and Goku managed to dodge or block all of them without ever responding with his own attack.

"I don't need to get stronger, Goku-sa!" she panted, her feinting a hit from the right to give her time to swing her leg up towards his head from the left.

"Why not?"

He caught her leg just in time and tugged it upward to cause her to lose her footing. She reacted with a jump to avoid falling to ground, lifting her whole body off the forest floor. Her body spun in his grasp to loosen his grip on her ankle and he immediately released her for fear of breaking her leg. In her spin, her other leg whipped around to aim for his side. She was pleased to see that he didn't have time to fully avoid it and could only place a tensed arm in her way to block the kick.

Once she landed the hit and regained her footing back on the ground, she barely took a breath before she was on the offensive once again.

"Because I'm your wife now! That's my job! Not being a martial artist!"

Her husband looked honestly taken aback by her answer and took both of her hands in his to halt her attacks, her whole body nearing crashing into his from the sudden stop. "But why?"

She had started to try and pull away from him but found herself caught off-guard by his strange question. "Why am I your wife?!"

"No, why do you have to give anything up when you became my wife?" Chichi suddenly felt responsible somehow when she saw the emotions playing across his face. He looked practically guilt-ridden and it was almost enough to break her heart. _Almost_.

"Goku-sa, I liked fighting. Sometimes, I even liked it a lot. But it wasn't what I wanted most. I wanted a family. I wanted to marry _you_." Releasing the tension in her body, she unclenched her fists. She felt Goku lower their joined hands, though she was not released. "One day I will be a mother and I won't have time to spar as much. My duty is to take care of my family. And I'm _ok_ with that."

"But…"

"But what?" she asked impatiently, finally pulling herself from him. She straightened out her old training cheongsam as she watched him struggle for the words.

"I still think you should be as strong as possible. You know… just in case… Because, you never really know what might, you know, happen…"

The surprise on her face gave way to something sweeter as she smiled up at her husband. He sheepishly scratched an imaginary itch on his cheek as he glanced back in the direction of their house. He really was such a sweet man. Just a naturally sweet man that was so genuine in everything he did. And he didn't even know it.

"But won't I have _you_?"

His worry seemed to lessen as he finally brought his eyes back to hers. And there was that boyish grin again of his as he nodded. Her heart knew without words that he certainly would protect her no matter what.

* * *

Goku was also learning things about women in general. He had already learned about the mysterious and strange recurrence of bleeding that took place inside a woman's body. The first time happened only a week or two into their marriage. He could recall with perfect clarity how he nearly had a panic attack thinking something was killing his new wife from within her body.

After kicking him out of the bathroom with a rather powerful shove and yelling at him to give her some space, he figured she wasn't dying. Eventually she even handed him a book that she said would explain everything. Even though the old, well-worn paperback appeared to be written for a child, it definitely cleared up what all that bleeding was about. Women were such strange, fascinating creatures! He couldn't believe that for the longest time he thought they were all exactly like him! And now that he was married, boy was he ever glad that he was wrong!

However, learning all of these new things intimidated him a bit because he was slowly realizing that there was a _lot_ he didn't know and a _lot_ he never thought of before.

Like kids. He's never thought of them. Sure, he liked kids. He once was one and since he got older, he's interacted with plenty too. But he never thought of _having_ one. Especially not a tiny baby one! He never contemplated the wonder of how kids are created by their parents through intimacy, how they are made up of a unique blend of both parents, and how they are raised with love and care. He couldn't relate to any of that. He never knew his parents, he wasn't related to his grandfather, and this whole family thing was still pretty new concept to him.

However, his wife was a different story all together. She had spent the many years waiting for him contemplating all of these things and more. She was so far ahead of him and he wasn't sure how to catch up.

"I can't tonight, Goku-sa…" Chichi whispered, her lips breaking contacting with his as she turned her face away, shyly pulling up the blanket.

"Oh… Is it that period thing?" he asked. A nod in answer. But she seemed so sad. "What's wrong?"

After a considerable pause, she whispered, "You read that book, right?" He hummed and leaned his head on his hand, his arm bent to hold himself higher than his wife, trying to catch her face. "My period means I'm not pregnant. I will stop having these once my body is carrying a baby."

Biting his lip to prevent himself from saying anything wrong, he watched his wife shift under the covers to lay on her side away from him as she traced patterns on the pillow under her head. They had discussed that possibility briefly before too. She wanted to make sure he understood what would eventually happen with their _intimacy_. And while he admitted that it sounded rather nice to eventually have a baby that was half of each of them, he didn't share in her constant fretting about it. He was still catching up to the idea of it, let alone trying to be equal in her desire for one. Somehow he felt that he wasn't doing his job as her husband in leaving her alone in her feelings. He just never dealt well with being presented a problem he couldn't do anything to fix. But he would never give up trying.

"Hey, Chi, it's ok," he reassured, the hand not holding his head up moved to lay firmly on her hip bone. "There's no need to rush. It'll happen."

She rolled over to her other side and pressed her face against his chest. Her chilly feet found his and pressed against him for warmth. He never minded much since he was always plenty warm.

"I know. I'm just…" she whispered against his skin, her words trailing off as if she were too embarrassed to finish. He wished he could love her thoroughly right now – and not just because he desperately wanted to distract her from such gloomy thoughts. Instead, he promised himself to make it up to her when she was ready for him.

"Worried?"

"Yeah."

He kissed the top of her head, enjoying the smell of her hair and the feel of it against his face. He couldn't think of what else to say to comfort her so he lowered himself down to the futon to wrap his arms around the woman he pledged himself to. Her body seemed to melt as she released the tension from her muscles. Goku pulled his little wife tighter to him as she turned to rest on his back, tucking her head on his chest near his shoulder.

Chichi didn't take long to fall asleep.

* * *

"Eat well, little chickens!" Smiling tiredly, the young woman closed the fence and watched for a moment as the little birds pecked at the grain. She could hear the little sounds they made as they moved around each other, all trying to find the best spot, the early morning cicadas the only other sound for miles. It was one of the best decisions, moving to this remote spot near the mountains where Goku spent the majority of his life. Somehow, life seemed simple and easy here.

"Morning, Chichi!" Her husband yawned, walking up behind her. She barely kept her feet on the ground from how successfully he startled her. Turning forcefully, her hair whipping behind her, she felt she had to hold her hand to her chest to keep her heart inside her ribcage.

"Goku-sa! Don't scare me like that!" she exclaimed with a weak glare. He held up his hands in a surrender motion with a sweet smile. The gesture was probably starting to become reflex, she figured. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

"Sorry. I was just wondering if I could help make breakfast with you?"

"Eh?" Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she tried again. "I mean, of course you can. But why the sudden interest?"

"I figured it would be useful to know. And, well, I think I could be more helpful that way." He rubbed the back of his neck absently as she stared at him a moment. Letting herself smile, she found him adorable that he seemed shy to ask for something so trivial.

"Thank you, Goku-sa. Let's go make breakfast." Taking her husband's arm, which he now patiently held for her, they strolled back inside. "Let's start small. How does an omelet sound?"

"Sounds delicious!"

Though the experience of Goku helping her in the kitchen, cooking their first meal together, was memorable, she wouldn't describe it as particularly successful.

"Chi, how do you start the fire on the stove top?"

She loved him so much more than the day they got married. And every day she saw how much he tried, just for her. However, cooking in a modern kitchen just wasn't destined to be his strong suit. He did fine chopping vegetables and beating the eggs, at least once she provided her careful guidance and reminder to be gentle. However, he was banned from using the stovetop for the foreseeable future.

"Uh… Never mind!"

"Goku-sa, what's that smell?"

"Smell? …AH! My sleeve is on FIRE!"

She figured life, even in these quiet mountains, would never be boring as long as Goku was around.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:** First, thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, etc. It has been such a great motivation to continue! I wasn't sure how active the Goku/Chichi pairing fandom was and I have to say that I am pleasantly surprised!

Second, I know the style isn't everyone's cup o' tea. There's no real plot since there's no conflict and no bad guy. Not to mention that I decided that some of the 'scenes' would simply be character introspection rather than action and dialogue. But this has been done on purpose. Think of all of this as one big flashback, like the characters are taking turns looking back on memories. We ALL know that there does end up being a crap load of conflict and struggles in their marriage and in their lives in general. But give them the first 5 years of their marriage to simply get to know one another and fall deep in love!

Third, I'm sorry that my chapters seem to be getting so much shorter! I just figured it's better to publish them as I complete them in sections that make sense. I hope everyone enjoys anyway!

* * *

 **Marriage - Part 3**

Words: 3,422  
Rating: M

" _There is no more lovely, friendly, and charming relationship, communion, or company than a good marriage."  
– Martin Luther_

* * *

Autumn was just around the corner in Mount Paozu. Though the days were warm with summer temperatures, the signs of a new season were beginning to show. The evenings had started cooling down and the flowers had nearly all disappeared. Somehow with fewer bright colors from those petals in the trees around the lake, the water seemed bluer. Chichi enjoyed the sight of it, finding beauty in its pureness. However, once she had stripped off her warm cheongsam, she decided the actual feeling of it was much less beautiful.

The water was so much colder than she first thought it would be. The first foot or so deep of water near the surface was gently warmed up by the sun. She tested it with her feet before she felt properly willing to enter. So she was not prepared at all for the chilling temperature underneath. Keeping her arms pressed tightly to her chest, as if she could hold any lingering warmth to her body, she slowly waded closer to her husband who had entered the water long before. Goku was grinning like a fool again, thoroughly enraptured with their lazy afternoon swim. Or perhaps it was because he finally got her in the water. She wasn't sure which.

"I told you it'd be fun, Chichi!"

"I'm not having fun! I'm freezing!" Stupid husband. Stupid smile. Stupid, stupid cold water. The underwear and camisole she insisted on wearing into the water – after searching high and low for an old bathing suit she could have sworn she packed for the move to her new home – did absolutely nothing to keep her warm. In fact, the white clothing barely even hid her skin at all once soaked through. But it somehow still psychologically convinced her she wasn't swimming completely naked.

"You'll warm up once you've swam around a bit," he soothed, sliding in closer to her. His large hand landed on her back in a comforting gesture, his warm palm feeling hot against her icy skin. In response to the sudden heat, she leaned closer to press her front against his chest.

"Huh – what?"

"Just let me lean against you for a minute or I'm getting out!" The threat may have come out harsher than originally intended, but she meant it. Releasing just a fraction of the tension in her petite shoulders, she sighed as she finally felt his muscled arm curl further around her. "You're somehow a lot warmer than I am."

"All right, all right…" His hand rubbed her back absently for another moment or two as she fought against the urge to shiver. It was already helping just to press against his body heat. Though she wondered what made him so much warmer than she was, as long as he would continue to share it with her, the reason hardly mattered.

She had finally given in to his constant pestering to swim with him, mostly because it was the only request he had made so far in their marriage. Plus, the weather would start getting colder soon and then there'd be no way she'd step out of the house without a heavy jacket, much less strip down to nothing and get in the lake.

And despite all of her protests, spending time with him was her highest priority. So she could handle a little cold water for that.

"I have an idea, Chi! Here-!" Suddenly, the little wife found herself whipped around Goku's large frame, her body pressed against the large expanse of his back. He lifted the thin arm that he had a grip on over his shoulder, indicating for her to hold on. Unconsciously she reached both of her arms up around his neck, holding on tight. Her body was flush against his, her breasts squished against the expanse between his shoulder blades, in manner she was sure was quite lewd. But he was so warm… She bit her lip against chastising him for it; she didn't want to give up the heat.

"Now we can swim together!" Goku smiled over his shoulder briefly before lowering both of their bodies further under the surface of the water up to their shoulders. She couldn't help but let out a squeak at the added chill to her skin. Before she could scold him for doing that without any warning, he reached out his arms and started to swim, leisurely making his way further out into the lake while carrying her on his back.

This somehow felt… special. Her husband and her moving together through the water, in one of his favorite spots. Smiling tenderly, she placed her head against the back of his neck, feeling the heat of his skin and the splash of the chilled water all in one sensation. Chichi decided she could easily live her life this way.

"Do you want to catch some fish together too?"

"What? What do you-!" And suddenly Chichi found herself pulled abruptly under water, still very attached to the man transporting her. When he realized she was not prepared, which in fairness only took him a second or two, they resurfaced together.

Through her coughing and sputtering she yelled at him as loud as she could, "You… you idiot! I could have drowned! I'm getting out!" She released her traitorous husband from the embrace of her arms as she started weakly swimming back to shore. She could feel her hair stuck uncomfortably to the skin of her face and neck, some of it released from the bun she had placed it in for the swim in the hopes that it would stay dry. That just made her angrier!

"Oh, Chi, I'm so sorry," he voiced repentantly as he followed behind her at a safe distance. "You weren't ready. I really am sorry! I just got so excited, that's all. Please don't leave!"

When she finally reached close enough to shore to put her feet on solid ground, she angrily stomped the rest of her way out of the water. Her skin immediately prickling from the air hitting the moisture on her body. Grumbling to herself, she reached up to release the hair on her head as well, figuring she needed to let it dry now. Giving it a shake with her hands, the cold, soaked hair settling down her chest and back with a heavy 'plop' dropped her body temperature down further.

"You can stay and fish by yourself! I'm done! That was just stupid and… and… MEAN!" She spun her body around and pointed at him accusingly, her face pulled taunt in a frown, her eyes tearing up from the brief moment of anxiety under the water.

When she didn't get a response from him as expected, her stern posture deflated and her pointing hand lowered. She saw that her husband may have been looking at her, but he certainly was not paying attention to what she was saying. It was not near as satisfying to yell at him when he wasn't doing his part looking remorseful and embarrassed.

"What are you staring at?!" she demanded, her fists clenched tight. She would have stomped too had her body not been so cold.

"Chi," he answered in a low voice. His eyes slowly rose up her body and she felt it start to warm down to her toes despite her chill in response to the heat in his eyes. "You look… really beautiful right now."

She was blushing before she was even able to process his words and didn't even know why. He normally was not a man easily seduced. In fact, even stripping completely naked wasn't a sexually charged sight for him. He saw it as just being natural. While that did make the occasional bath together less stressful for her without the anxiety or insecurity she used to feel, it also made communicating indirectly to her husband for the purposes of being intimate much harder. So what in the world was he staring at?

Glancing down at herself, her long wet hair hanging around her face and stuck to her skin on her shoulders and chest slightly obscured her vision of her upper body. But it was when she realized that he could see straight through the white camisole and underwear she wore that her face darkened to a deep red.

"G-Goku-sa! Don't get all perverted when I'm mad at you!" Her feet barely touched the ground as she lunged for a towel, pulling it off the neatly folded stack on top of the picnic basket. She struggled to shake it out and wrap it around her body to hide from his perusing eyes.

"I didn't think you'd mind me calling you beautiful…"

"Well, I do! I'm still angry at you and you're ignoring my feelings! W-what are you doing?! Get back in the water! Don't you come over here! D-don't even think about it, Goku-sa! I can SEE you thinking about it! _Don't you even_ -!"

* * *

The window was open, letting in just the slightest of breezes. The cool night air whisking the touch of sweat off their bodies as the two moved together. The only sounds throughout the bedroom a blend of the rustling of the bedsheets and the soft pants and moans of the couple.

Goku may not have been allowed to make love to his wife while at the lake that afternoon but he couldn't get the image out of his mind. It was still a new experience for him to suddenly be attracted to his wife, well anyone really, for aesthetic reasons only. But the way her hair was soaked, disheveled over her face and body as it clung to her skin, how her body was no longer restricted and oppressed by the heavy fabrics of her normal attire, and the way the light reflected off the water and into her eyes as she stood there surrounded by pure nature… It was an exhilarating sight. As if she were a very part of the wilderness around her.

And it was something that he would love to see again. If he could ever convince her.

"G-Goku…" she whispered through heavy breaths. His body shuddered in response to feeling it against his neck.

"Are you ok? Am I putting too much of my weight on you?" he asked huskily, having to push his own voice from his chest as he tore his attention away from where they were joined.

"Mmm," she hummed against the column of his throat. He loved that sound. "No, it's good." As if to reassure him, she stretched out her arms further to hold him around his torso, splaying her fingers out against his broad back to touch as much of his skin as she could.

His body responded with a slow, deep push into her heat and Goku couldn't hold back the moan he breathed into her hair. The feeling of her all around him, of being sheathed inside her body, her skin pressed up against his, he figured he'd never grow used to it. It would always remain new, foreign, exhilarating.

"C-can I…?"

"Yes," Chichi answered for him when he failed to complete his question, her hands sliding up his back to take purchase on his thick shoulders as she lifted her knees further apart and toward to her chest to allow his body to press in closer.

One of Goku's hands slid up to the edge of the futon to brace himself, still careful of crushing his small wife under his greater weight. The other hand curled around her head, fingers rubbing into the silky threads of her hair. Then he began a slow, rocking rhythm, feeling his member drag in and out of her slick walls as the temperature between them rose. He took his time to push all the way in, until he was inside to the hilt and their pelvises were flush against each other, before pulling back out. The buildup of her desire, lubricating both of their skin and sliding down their bodies.

It was so hot, despite the breeze from the open window, but he couldn't pull further away from her if he wanted to. As he tried to concentrate on his thrusts, struggling to maintain a steady rhythm, his every nerve ending was alert to the woman beneath him. The hardened nipples rubbing against his chest as she hissed and sighed in pleasure, the way her lashes fluttered as she strained to keep her dark eyes on him, and her tongue when it came out to lick her lips as they opened in a sensual 'oh' shape with every pant.

He could feel himself harden further and a tingly sensation down his backside as the tell-tale sign that, if he didn't focus, it would all be over too soon. So he pulled himself up a little higher, lifted his chest just so, and having to put more attention back on holding his body steady rather than getting lost in the moment. He wanted to please her first. Even having only been married a few months, he learned how important, how _amazing_ , these moments of intimacy were and nothing brought him greater satisfaction than the look on his wife's face as she opened herself up to him. Pure pleasure, trust, love, vulnerability, connection… He might have been a late bloomer but he could see himself becoming addicted to married life. To Chichi.

"Ah, ah! G-goku-sa! There!" she keened, her back arching off the bed as her chest brushed against his once again. Her skin flushed and sensitive as she moaned when her breasts pressed against the hard planes of his chest.

Goku tried to form words in response to her instruction but all he could manage was a noise halfway been a grunt and moan as he took the hand from her hair to reach down and take one of her legs. With his strong forearm lifting her leg from beneath her knee, he raised her leg higher as he plunged inside her wet heat toward the spot she craved. When she whimpered and shook as he drove in deeper, he had to slam his eyes shut against the sight. Feeling her legs tremble, he knew she was close and began to speed up his pace.

His wife was so strong, so capable, he knew that she could handle so much more. But he could never bring himself to go this hard, this fast without her body insisting it, _commanding_ it, first. But she always knew what to do, how to encourage him to let go, to trust her. Chichi would never allow him to get away with hurting her or pushing too far. So he always did eventually give her what she wanted.

"Chi… Chichi…" Goku grunted as he lost his sense of rhythm, driving into her over and over again with force he could no longer focus on. Her response was to moan loudly, her breath exhaling against the oversensitive skin of his neck, as her nails raked down his back.

"D-don't stop-!" Her back arched as her head curled toward him as she clung to his body, her legs shaking around him.

He throbbed inside her, so ready to let go, to give her everything. But he had to wait, he wanted to wait until she-

"Ah, _ahh!_ " Her pants and her moans froze in her throat as body came to a still, pulling taut like bowstring, as she came undone around him. Her walls clenched and rippled around his member and he could only manage a few more shallow thrusts before he lost it too, sparks behind his eyelids as they came together.

It felt like much longer than a few mere minutes when he heard a tired grunt beneath him.

"You're heavy," she complained in a drowsy whine, already half asleep. He smiled as he slid out of her, disconnecting them, and slumped halfway off her body to share her pillow. Whenever she lacked the energy to force them up from the futon to go wash up, he knew that it was because she was too content to do anything but stay. He couldn't hold back his lips from placing a tender kiss on her shoulder. Goku could feel her slender fingers running through his tangled chair a few moments before her arm too lost energy to move and dropped down to the mattress.

There was a tightness in his chest that he was starting to recognize. With her, he was part of something bigger than himself, and it was somehow overwhelming. He lacked the words to express this to her and instead just held her with the utmost gentleness as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

It was a few weeks later, as Goku was finishing his upper body training that he experienced another new sensation.

Early winter had finally settled around their home, most of the leaves already fallen and the air crisper in the mountains. He had spent the day finding the best two old trees in the forest, two that were not likely to survive the winter as they were dry, choked out by the younger more robust trees around them, and easily cut them down without damage to the surrounding young saplings. He decided this would be a practical way to get his work-out in for the day as he used his body's strength and ki alone to chop them into smaller chunks for their fires to last through the coming winter freeze.

He hadn't finished with the second tree when he heard a cry from his wife inside their home, loud enough to reach him outside.

Goku was pretty sure his body had never moved so fast. That particular sound is one he had never heard before and every cell in his body responded automatically to _get to her_ fast.

Chichi was standing near the kitchen entrance, just outside of their half bathroom, still wrapped in her apron as a pot of something delicious simmered on the stovetop. But she looked shaken, her hand brought up to cover her mouth as it shook with nerves. The other hand held something Goku couldn't see but didn't think twice about. He just needed to know what happened and how to fix it so that he could _do_ something. Holding his breath, he marched with heavy footfalls over to his wife, the worry practically sparking off of him.

Her dark brown eyes finally met his and he could see tears glistening at the corners. An unpleasant chill grasped him tight in his chest. "I-I'm… I thought that I might be b-but… I wasn't sure and… and I just took it…"she mumbled through her hand, her voice wracked with emotion.

"Chichi? What's going on? What's happening?"

"I'm pregnant, Goku-sa," she finally lowered her hand from her face, her mouth revealed in a smile, despite the tears building up in her eyes. "We're going to have a baby."

"Baby?" he repeated, the adrenaline that had been coursing through his veins pulled back as his limps nearly went limp, his fear recoiled into confusion.

She nodded and showed the pregnancy test held in her other hand. "We're going to have a baby," she repeated in wonder.

Every time they talked about this she openly expressed just how much she yearned to have a baby with him. And it wasn't that he didn't think it might be nice. But he didn't have the same craving for it that she did. He had not spent years waiting, building up to this moment, like she did. In fact, the first time it occurred to him that they would probably have children was around their wedding when they had their first discussion about it.

But now standing here in his home that he and his wife created together, smelling the dinner she was making as he had been out working to prepare their home for the coming season, it all came together. They created a small human being that was growing inside of her, even now, that they would one day meet. Someone who was equal parts _Goku_ and _Chichi_ but all together someone entirely unique.

It felt amazing.

So he smiled back at her, feeling the grin pull his cheeks so hard it was difficult to keep his eyes open. "A baby… A baby!" And his wife threw herself into his arms, squeezing him tightly and hiding her face in his shirt, not caring a whit about the sweat and dirt.

"I'm so happy, Goku-sa!"

"Me too, Chichi. I am too."

And he really was.


End file.
